Twenty Two Years of Regrets and Broken Hearts
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Edward left Bella after Renesmee was born and now that Renesmee has Jake she has left Bella too. Bella regrets every decision she has made, but what will happen when she bumps into the Cullens again. Will it be peaceful or deadly? Bella is broken now.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-two years have past since he left me and now my own daughter will leave me and get married to the guy I could have chosen over her father. I am broken and there is no way I'll ever forgive his lying, cheating face. I wish everyday I can go back into the past and break his heart-oh wait he doesn't have a heart not even a soul because no one can be as cold as he. Renesmee ask me every single day about him and I can't look at her when I tell her about the "good times" we used to have, but then it went down the drain when they left me in the dark. I was a new born with a new born child and they didn't care one tiny bit because when I begged them to stay they got up and walked away; I'll never forget their faces because I will have my revenge someday. I have my own vampire family now and the most important member is leaving to get married to a werewolf, but that is just my daughter and she deserves happiness. I can't tell her what I plan to do with the rest of the family because then she'll never leave unless I promise her I won't do it; my plan is to hunt down every vampire clan out there and kill them. There are six of us now, I'm the leader then there is Aden, Harlow, Cale, Haley, and finally there is Noah. Aden's power is impersonation and he is very strong; Harlow's power is control, she can control any ones mind and physically as well; Cale's power is controlling feelings and sensing them; Haley's power is making someone suffer internally and she can make it appear that she appears out of thin air; Noah's power is mind and confusions and he is the fastest vampire I have met; finally my power is protection with my invisible shield. I can't believe that Renesmee got a better power than I did; but oh well there is nothing I can do about it.

"Mom can't I invite him?" Renesmee asked more like pleaded.

"No, don't ask again because it was his choice to leave us behind and he did; please face the facts and move on from your dreams because they will be broken by his promises" I said coldly.

"Bella, don't be so harsh on her" Jake said after Renesmee stormed out of the room.

"Jake you don't understand, I'm trying to protect her from him" I said honestly.

"I know you are, but maybe for her it is best to see his face to see what kind of face destroyed her mother" Jake said back harshly.

"Will you get Renesmee please?" I asked Jake and he left me alone to find Renesmee; I can't loose her because then I'll truly have no one left besides a "family" that I found, but they never be my true family.

"What do you want?!" Renesmee screamed in my ear; I probably didn't answer the first time because I tend to space out a lot.

"Sorry, I want you to send your father an invitation to your wedding, but don't be too disappointed if he doesn't come or even reply back" I said coldly before I walked out of the room. I waited until the others return from their hunting weekend; I absently bowed out because I had to plan Renesmee's wedding and that was like taking a knife and stabbing it into my heart. I hate weddings because they are pointless, the couple will soon get divorce or even worse someone will leave them in the dust.

"Hey Bella, we're back" Aden cheered.

"I see, how was the food?" I asked as I hugged Aden; Aden and I have been dating for over a year but I still haven't gotten over Edward and that pisses Aden off but he understands.

"It was good, but your lover boy just wanted to rush back to you" Harlow teased.

"Well its not like I have been having fun here" I said seriously.

"I sense that Nessie wants to invite her father?" Cale asked.

"Don't call her that" I growled because that reminded me of him and I wanted to just have my memory taken away.

"Sorry, I forgot" Cale said with fear.

"No, I'm sorry to snap like that and to answer you question, yes she wants to invite her father" I said nicley snapping out of my angry range.

"You said no right?" asked Haley.

"No, I don't want to loose her so I told her send him an invitation-" I was interrupted before I could finish.

"What? Why? What if he actually shows up?" Noah yelled.

"Like he would do that; come on its him were talking about" I said harshly back.

"Sorry, you're right" Noah apologized and then Renesmee walked in happy as she can be. She had everything going for her and I'm just glad that I had a child when I could even if it was with a monster.

"Hello everyone, you are all invited to my wedding" Renesmee said happily.

"Thank you, we heard you are going to send an invitation to your father" Aden said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I already did" Renesmee replied proudly.

"What?" I screamed.

"I sent him one like a month ago; I asked you today and if you said no then it would have been too late" Renesmee grinned.

"You didn't, what did he say??" Harlow asked intrigued and I was so angry with her I had no words that I could say.

"I sent it you the whole family and they said they will be here tonight" Renesmee's words flowed out of her mouth without ease. I stood there in shock; I would rip off his face when I saw him and the rest of them as well.

**A/n Please comment and review to keep this story alive; I would really appreciate it. **

**xoHaloxo**


	2. Wanting to Rip Your Head Off

**A/n thanks for your comments and for reading my story. Enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!! **

**xoHaloxo**

**Bella's prov:**

"I sent it you the whole family and they said they will be here tonight" Renesmee's words flowed out of her mouth without ease. I stood there in shock; I would rip off his face when I saw him and the rest of them as well.

"Earth to Bella!!" Aden screamed, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What do you want me to say??? I can't stop it now!" I yelled back at him frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated" I apologized to Aden.

"I understand; now what are we going to do with this one" Aden joked pointing to Renesmee. Jacob took it seriously and gave a loud growl wehile his hand went in front of Renesmee; I couldn't help wonder why she fell for someone so protecting.

"Jacob, Aden was kidding like ha ha" I explained and my family laughed at Jacob.

"Well then I guess I ruined the joke" Jacob said embrassed.

"Um yeah you did" Harlow hissed.

"Don't pick a fight because it is going to very hasty when the Cullens arrive" I order.

"Where are they going to stay?" Haley asked.

"Um, well here because there isn't any place to stay at the reservation" Renesmee said proudly.

"No" I growled.

"Techincally this is their house and there is no other place to stay" Renesmee said not giving in.

"Fine, they can stay here" I stated and everyone looked at me in shock.

"No, they aren't staying here" Cale yelled.

"They can stay here, but that doesn't mean I have to" I explained my reasoning.

"Oh, I get now" Noah said seriously and we all broke out laughing until the door swung wide open. I knew all their familiar smells and the only one I couldn't smell was his and he probably didn't come like usual.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper and the others will be in here shortly" Alice shrieked.

"Hello, I'm Aden, that is Harlow, Cale, Haley, Noah and you know Bella and Renesmee of course" Aden introduce everyone while I stood there like a statue.

"Bella is that really you? You look great and I can smell that Jacob is here somewhere" Alice squealed too over joyed with the situation we are forced into.

"Yes it is; now if you will excuse me I have to pack my things" I said coldly before heading towards my room to pack my things and go to Charlie's old house.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know my room is occupied by someone" Edward said hasty.

"Do you honestly expect me to keep it like the way you left it? Come on it has been twenty two years; now leave before I rip off your head" I said cruelly.

"You wouldn't hurt me Bella" Edward replied with a smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't have said that" I warned before tackling him onto the ground; we wrestled on the floor until someone ripped me off him.

"Edward leave now!" Alice order still holding me back. Edward got up and left the room very quickly; Alice let me go after he left.

"Sorry, I didn't actually think you would tackle him or else I wouldn't have let him go up here" Alice apologized while she looked around the room.

"Well, I guess I have changed because I'm not going to back down to anyone especially him; now if you will excuse me I have to pack" I said harshly and Alice turned around and walked out of the room. It only took me a couple of minutes to pack my things; I locked the door both front and back doors of the room just to piss off Edward.

"Bella where are you going?" Rosalie asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Its too crowded here, so I'm going somewhere else" I said quickly before opening up the front door and heading to my car. Renesmee was standing right in front of my car; she didn't want me to leave before talking to her father.

"You can't leave; mom he is hurt can't you see that?" Renesmee pleaded for me to stay.

"And I'm not; it was his decision to leave and now he will have to leave with regret without any remorse" I said coldly before opening the door and speeding off to Charlie's old house. I got out of my car as I was now sitting in the driveway of the house; I opened my car door after a couple minutes went by. I throw my things by the doorway and headed towards the kitchen; I sat down at the table and waited until night fell. I went up to my old room and nothing changed since the last time I lived in it, I plopped down on the bed and sat there staring at the ceiling. I went to open up the window, in case I needed to make a run into the woods at night of course.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked as I felt his presence lurking in the shadows of my old room.

"I wanted to see if you were okay after our little fight" Edward said quietly.

"Never better and you don't have to be quiet Charlie died a year ago of cancer" I said kind of loud.

"I'm so sorry Bella it must have been very hard on you" Edward said with sadness in his voice as he stepped out from the corner he was hiding in.

"Well I have been through worse" I said coldly.

"I am gratefully sorry; I read your boyfriends mind and it seems like he is scared of me being close to you" Edward said.

"I don't even know what to say to you; I'm the one you abandon with a new born child" I said and if I was still human I would be crying right now.

"I wasn't meant to be a father" Edward said quietly looking down at the floor boards.

"How would you know that? Like I knew exactly how to be the best mother for her; I'm still learning it takes time" I screamed angry at his lame excuse.

"I just know and you shouldn't be that upset because you have someone to love and I don't" Edward said harshly.

"Go have Renesmee show you what you missed and then come and talk to me" I said coldly.

"Fine, I will night Cruella De Vil" Edward said hasty before leaving. If he only knew what he got himself into but oh well he deserves to see the suffering I went through and the broken heart I now have.

**Stay tune.**


	3. I Was Weak but Now I'm Strong

**A/n I feel inspired to write two chapters today so here you go; I would like some reviews even if they are mean i don't care because I like criticism you learn from it. **

**xoHaloxo. **

**Bella's prov: **

Edward Cullen continues to hurt me with his words, yet he is the only one who makes me feel special and beautiful. I sit on my bed waiting for the sun to rise and make the darkness fade away; I hear a noise coming from downstairs. I run downstairs at vampire speed to find no one there; was it just my imagination? I have to be careful.

"Who is here?" I asked in the pitch black.

"It's Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie" Alice answered. I turned to turn on the lights; as I did I saw the faces that left me alone to suffer my new life without any friends besides my daughter and the wolves.

"What do you want?" I asked hasty.

"We want to see if you are okay and we also came to tell you why we left" Alice said back fearful.

"I'm not okay and what is your excuse for leaving my in the dust?" I asked furious; I felt Jasper sending calm waves to me and I forgot how helpful they were.

"Bella we know that twenty two years is a long time to leave someone, but it was for the best" Rosalie said as nice as she could.

"Is my fault that you left?" I asked desperate for answers.

"No, Bells how can you think that?" Emmet asked.

"Because Edward makes it seem like it is all my fault that you guys left" I choked out and if I was still human I would be crying right now.

"Bella don't listen to Edward" Alice said comforting me.

"Tell me why you left now, please? To get him of my mind" I pleaded.

"Okay well to avoid a war we served for the Volturi and when we were done, we knew you would be furious so we stayed away until Renesmee sent us an invitation to her wedding and you know how much I love weddings I just couldn't resist the opportunity" Alice explained and I instantly felt guilty.

"When was your service over?" I asked curious.

"Two months ago at the least" Rosalie said bitterly.

"I don't know what to say" I said and then I felt Alice throw her arms around me in a bone crushing hug; I missed them so much but there is a problem I have a new family now.

"We should get back before Renesmee wakes up" I said letting go of Alice and they all nodded their heads. We drove back to the house and I went straight to the cottage to wake up Renesmee; I was the only one who could get her up in the morning. I smelled his presence again and I ran into her room; I found him trying to wake her up but he was getting anywhere.

"Let me handle this" I said harshly as I walked close to Renesmee.

"She isn't going to wake up" Edward said exhausted from trying to wake her up.

"Renesmee, sweetie Jacob is here and if you don't get up then I'll tell him to leave!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and Renesmee instantly shot up and looked around for Jacob; she gave me a mean look while she stuck her tongue out.

"You always do that to wake me up" Renesmee said tiredly.

"It works doesn't it?" I teased her.

"Yes, but it isn't fair" Renesmee complained.

"Well if you want to lay in bed all day while I plan you wedding then be my guest but you won't have a say in anything and you know what I like" I threatened her.

"Get out and I'll get dressed immediatley" Renesmee said pushing Edward and I out the door.

"I told you so" I gloated to Edward as we were now in the living room.

"I still need her to show me everything" Edward stated; the shower turned on and I laughed a little bit.

"It's going to be awhile" I giggled.

"I can wait" Edward said before sitting down in a chair.

"Tell her I'm at the house" I said coldly before slamming the door almost breaking it of its hinges. I walked into the living room to see everyone staring at me and I knew my family had found out about this morning and possibly last night.

"Will you guys gave us some privacy?" I asked nicely to the Cullens they all nodded before leaving the room.

"Who's side are you on?" Aden hissed at me.

"I'm on my side" I growled back and then Aden pounded me into a wall and a flashback came flooding back into my mind.

_"Bella tell me that you love me" Aden demanded. _

_"Aden let go of me" I pleaded for him to take his hands of my neck. _

_"Not until you tell me you love me" Aden yelled. _

_"Aden, please??" I begged and then all of sudden I was leaning against the wall sitting on the ground and Aden was pinned to the ground by Renesmee. I am completely weak now since Edward left me, I have no strength left in me at all. _

My flashback ended and I entered reality again; I was pinned against the wall with Aden's breath on my neck. I grabbed for his waist and flipped him on the ground before his hands could reach my neck. I used to be weak but now I'm stronger than I ever was before.

"Leave" I warned and then I heard growls throughout the whole house. Aden scrambled up and started to walk towards the door but he took his time.

"You'll be sorry" he mumbled underneath his breath but loud enough for me to hear it and then the door slammed and he was gone for now.

"If anyone else wants to go with him then leave now!!" I hissed. Harlow got up and ran out of the house because she always had a crush on Aden..I don't know why though and then Cale, and Noah left too. Haley was the only one left but she felt the heat from the Cullens and quickly realized that she didn't belong here.

"Bella I'm leaving but I'm not joining them; I'll come back only to warn you if I hear or witness anything, bye I love you as a friend" Haley said before leaving and I was filled with so much angst that I didn't reply before she left to tell her that I would miss her too and that I loved her like a sister as well, but its too late now. I looked up and saw all the eyes stare at me wanting to know the truth; but I was too tired to tell them anything.

"Bella, I need to tell you something" Edward said quietly.

"You fell in love with someone else" I said without stuttering.


	4. Breakdown

**A/n this will be my third chapter that I have written today for three different stories, I'm exhausted but I really want to write another chapter for this story. Also I would like for all of you if you haven't already check out my other stories but you don't have to. **

**xoxHaloxo. **

**Bella's prov: **

Edward was in love with someone else and I couldn't blame him because it has been twenty two years. I'm sick of being angry all of the time because it is tiring and I think for the first time in a long time I need to get away from everything and everybody. I walked away from Edward and headed into Renesmee's room to clear my head and to help her pack some of her things.

"I haven't talked to him yet" Renesmee said as soon as I walked into her room.

"I don't care anymore" I said disappointed.

"Why not? Thanks for helping me pack" Renesmee asked.

"He is in love with someone else and I'm your mother I love to help you do anything" I said honestly. Just then the door swung open and he casually walked into her room like it was no big deal that he was here, but that is how he always was and always will be.

"Renesmee, why don't you have your father help you pack? You two have a lot to catch up on" I compromised my way out of the deal and left them alone without any options to drag me with them. I started the car and sped off back to Charlie's house. I went straight up to my old room and laid down on the bed; I stayed up and read The Choice by Nicholas Sparks. I wished my love story was like Travis and Gabby's love story, but then I realized that wouldn't have made Edward special and I couldn't say the same about him either.

"Hey Bella!!" Jacob's voice boomed from downstairs.

"What?!!" I asked annoyed after I ran downstairs.

"I thought you would like to know that Edward has put us on patrol after the fight thing and that he personally assigned me to you" Jacob said a little disappointed and I couldn't blame him.

"Thanks, but why did Edward order it? Did Alice have a vision?" I asked confused.

"I don't know and as far as I know of Alice didn't have a vision yet" Jacob answered and I wonder how much Edward still loved me or still had feelings for me.

"Well at least I have company" I said nicely.

"Bells, you need to try to happy not just for Renesmee and everyone else but for yourself too" Jake said kindly.

"I'm trying but it is so hard especially because now he is here and he is in love with someone else" I cried out which looked silly without tears.

"Bells I know that your trying and I'm sorry for him being in love with someone else" Jake said sweetly.

"I'll get over it soon..I hope" I said regretfully.

"It takes time Bella, trust me I know" Jake said looking down and I felt bad that I was the one who hurt him like that. We sat in silence for a long time and soon after that he was asleep on the couch. I went back upstairs and waited for the sun to rise and the night to be over because this day was one of the worst days of my life. I went back downstairs at seven to see if Jake was up, but he was still asleep. There was a knock on the door and I went to open trying not to wake up Jake because he would probably spaz out worrying that it was a vampire or something.

"Hey mom, is Jake here?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, but he is sleeping so you're going to keep me company" I order and then I grabbed her hand and dragged her in the kitchen.

"How was talking to your father?" I asked curious.

"It was good; he surprised me..in a good way" she replied with a grin on her face.

"Really? Wait I'm not surprised because he does that a lot" I said back.

"He missed us like crazy" she said carefully trying not to upset me.

"Did he tell you that he is in love with someone else?" I asked harshly.

"No, he didn't because all he talked about was you and the good 'ol days" Renesmee said bitterly back throwing my diss back in my face.

"Well then I'm going to go back the house; you can wait for your future husband to wake up or else he'll think I'm dead but it seems like I'm already dead to everyone else" I said coldly before abruptly leaving the table and running out to my car and speeding of to the Cullens house because I belonged nowhere else but Charlie's old abandoned house. I walked into the house and searched for Rosalie because I need her to make her feel worse than I already do because I couldn't be a more worse person than I am now.

"Can we talk?" I asked nicely.

"Sure, I guess but I'm not going to be dissing you today" Rose told me.

"Why not?" I asked baffled by her statement.

"Because your fragile and I feel sorry for you" Rose said honestly and I wish she didn't say that.

"Never mind then" I said bitterly.

"Why do you want people to make you feel bad?" she asked.

"Because I'm a terrible person" I burst out I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No, you're not" she argued.

"You don't know what your talking about; ever since you guys left my coven was destroying every single vampire coven out there, I didn't parent Renesmee as much as I should have, I was abused everyday, I never stood up for myself, I didn't stand up for my daughter either, and most importantly I wanted to kill every single one of you" I yelled back.

"None of that makes you evil it makes you a vampire with a soul because that is what anyone would think or do if they want through the same poistion" Rosalie argued back and I fell in her arms dry sobbing; I couldn't try to be strong anymore because I need a true friend it doesn't matter if I don't have a lover I just need someone to care for me.

"Thank you" I said after I was done.

"Anytime" Rose smiled back.

"Bella its Aden!!" Alice screamed and all the horrible memories filled my eyes as I remembered the pain I went through and the abuse.

**P.S. I know that this chapter isn't the best, but I'm exhausted from writing thanks for reading it anyway.**


	5. Abuse

**A/n I have spring break all week so I'm uploading a lot because I'm stuck in Minnesota and the weather isn't nice at all just snow and rain mostly, but anywho please hit that review button and give me some honest reviews I would really appreciate it. This chapter has abuse in it just to warn all of you. Now Enjoy!!! **

**xoxHaloxo. **

**Bella's prov:**

"Bella its Aden!!" Alice screamed and all the horrible memories filled my eyes as I remembered the pain I went through and the abuse. I fell to the ground drying sobbing all over again; all the cold and dark memories filled my mind again and I couldn't get up or make them disappear I just can sit here and wait until it is over.

"Bella, how come every time we mention his name you do this?" Alice asked nicely.

"He-he-ab-abused-me" I choked out.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rosalie asked harshly.

"He would have killed her if I didn't do what he demanded" I cried out.

"Bella, did he sexually abuse or physically abuse you?" Alice asked concerned.

"Both" I said embarrassed.

"That scum bag; he is going to get everything he deserves" Alice screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I had a vision that the Volturi are going to kill him because he is starting to raise a newborns as killers and you know what happened last time" Alice explained.

"Oh okay" I said disappointed that I wasn't the one who was going to kill him.

"Back to you Bella, does Edward know about the abuse?" Rosalie asked curious.

"I don't know, Renesmee is suppose to show him everything that he missed when he was gone" I said unsure.

"What if she didn't" Rosalie asked another option.

* * *

I waited for a long time for Renesmee to get back to the house or at least it felt like a long time. Finally she and Jacob we're back at the house, but she didn't even look at me or say hi, she just passed me and went straight to Edward. I really messed things about this time because usually she would have forgiven me now knowing the circumstances but it seemed like I was the one who needed to apologize.

"Renesmee I'm sorry for what I said to you back at Charlie's house; will you forgive me?" I said with pure honesty and hope.

"Yes I forgive you and no Edward I won't tell you about what happened to her" Renesmee said to us both.

"The her better not be me because you know how much I hate it when people use pronouns when they are talking about me" I warned.

"Sorry I forgot, but I never got your permission to tell him" Renesmee said innocently.

"You have my permission to tell him" I told her. She put her hand up to his face and show exactly what I went through even though I couldn't see what she was showing him I knew that she always tells everything that happens to anyone; even if it does hurt the person watching it. Edward looked like he was pain from seeing the terrors I went through for the past twenty two years and it would have continued if the Cullens didn't show up and then I realized why Renesmee invited them it was to stop the abuse and make me stronger and now more than anything I felt terrible for how I treated her.

"Thank you" I said to Renesmee after she finished.

"For what?" she asked confused while Edward was still in shock.

"For inviting the Cullens here because I finally see your point of view for having them here" I explained to her and then she gave me a hug for letting me no she wasn't mad anymore and for helping me be stronger.

"Bella I-I'm going to kill him" Edward growled finally after coming out of shock.

"The Volturi are a step ahead of you" I said proudly.

"I still want to rip his head to shreds for what he did to you" Edward hissed.

"I feel the same way, but I don't want to go into a battle and possibly loose someone that means the world to me" I reassured him I felt the same way about Aden.

"I see where you're coming from, but look what happened the last time" Edward argued; he was talking about how long it took for the Volturi to deal with Victoria and her newborns.

"Edward promise me that you won't do anything it is the least thing you can do since you're in love with someone else now" I said bitterly. I didn't realize that everyone was listening and watching our conversation until now because they all burst out laughing at what I said including Edward; oh boy was I lost.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"We're laughing at you" Edward chuckled.

"I asked why not what or who" I said annoyed.

"Because you don't see it and it is right in front of your nose" Edward explained stilling chuckling.

"Explain I don't obviously see it or get it" I order.

**Sorry that is short I'm running out of ideas and my computer is running out of power. Are the Volturi really going to stop Aden? What doesn't Bella see? All are going to be answered in the near future maybe.**


	6. Wtf is a BFFE?

**A/n I got a honest comment saying that this story is becoming too predictable and I have to agree so I hope this chapter is unpredictable; thank you for the comment all of you. Peace out and enjoy..maybe?!!**

**Bella's prov: **

"You see Bella it-" Edward began to say.

"Haley" I interrupted him.

"Haley? What about her?" Edward asked dazed.

"Ahhhh!!" I screamed in pain.

"Bella are you okay? What is going on?" Edward asked concerned as I screamed in pain.

"She is feeling Haley's pain" Renesmee explained; I stood up from the chair and started to run to the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as he pulled me back.

"Haley-is-in-trouble and I need-to-help her" I said and the pain hurt so much.

"Forget about her" Edward yelled at me pissed off.

"I can't she is my bffe and I'm not letting her die" I screamed back at him.

"Wtf is bffe?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Best friend for eternity; now move" I growled; he stepped out of the way and I bolted out of the door. Renesmee followed me like usual because she adored Haley; we both weren't going to let her die because she was like a daughter to me and a sister to Renesmee. We reached an abandoned factory building and it was filled with my ex family's scent; Renesmee looked at me worried but I nodded my head to let her now that everything would be fine...I hope.

"Let her go!!" I growled.

"Bella and Renesmee; I see that your faithful friends aren't here" Aden snarled.

"Let Haley go and we'll leave in peace with no blood shed" I compromised.

"Haley sweetheart come out here and claim our prize" Aden said with a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"Bella you're pathetic babe; I was never in danger because my baby wouldn't ever hurt me" Haley said coldly.

"It was a trap from the beginning wasn't it?" I asked confused about the situation I put myself into.

"Yes from the beginning we knew exactly who you both were and you girls powers. We laid the trap when they left because you were vulnerable and then Aden would abuse you to make you even more weak and to figure out how your power works. Renesmee was different because all we had to do was make her mad and then we would figure out everything about all of you it was easy and simple; you got played Bella" Harlow said harshly.

"Everything was a lie and I fell for it...I'm so stupid" I cried out; I was so mad at myself for falling for their trap.

"Welcome to hell" Cale's voice boomed from the background and they all laughed satanic.

"Too late I've already been there because my hell is not being with Edward" I snarled.

* * *

**Edward's prov: **

I told her not to go but she didn't listen..well she never listen to anything anyone says to her. I shouldn't have let her go but Jasper made my emotions want what she wanted and now she is nowhere to be found it is all my fault. I'm such a coward for not telling her sooner that I still love her and that I haven't stopped thinking about her, but as soon as I saw Aden more like read his mind I knew that I had to step back and make Bella hate me. Aden thought it would be fun to play a game with Bella if he got me alone and then Bella would have to choose who to save and who would die; Aden is definitely twisted and mentally disturbed to say the least and I was around him for less than a minute.

"I didn't even get to tell her that I love her" I said depressed to Alice.

"I know Edward; I'm doing the best I can to see her but I can't see anything because Jacob is here, I need to go somewhere else for my visions to come in crystal clear" Alice tried to reassure me that everything would be fine soon.

"I see her for like three days and then she is gone; life isn't fair" I said bitterly.

"Well you can't lump us with the life span of life because we don't fit on the chart" Alice teased my choice of words.

"Jasper is sorry Edward, but he wants to give you some space or else he would have said it in person" Alice changed the subject.

"I don't blame him because then Bella would have been more pissed off at me" I said honestly with a sad tone in my voice.

"Well I'm leaving now; don't worry we'll find them" Alice reassured me.

"Before it is too late?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes" Alice said perky before leaving with Jasper. I walked down to their cottage that could have been shared with me too if I was just honest with Bella, but she was so fragile I wouldn't have left her and then we would of all been killed. I have so many regrets that I wish I could go back and do differently but in reality I have to live with them even if they hurt me; I opened up the door to the house and went straight into the room I would have shared with Bella. I searched around the room out of curiosity and I found all my music stacked in the closet, the closet didn't have anything in it but my music. I started to look through all my old music; I remembered the first time I showed Bella my room when she was still a human and heart was unbroken.

**Bella's prov: **

"I wish I listened to Edward" I sighed to myself locked up in my dungeon.

**Comment/review much a appreciated; hope you liked it. **

**xoHaloxo.**


	7. Bella's Flashback

**A/n I'm very sad right now because I feel like my friendship is falling apart and although I know it is time to move on it's hard because we have been friends since second grade and whenever I'm sad I write so I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend because I'm debating on wither or not to stay in Minnesota or try to begg my parents in letting me move in with my cousin who lives in Wisconsin. **

**Bella's flashback:**

Have you ever felt like someone had ripped your friend away? I know my answer has to be yes, but I can't name a person or event that caused it because really it was fate that tores us apart. Fate can bring you together and fate can rip your to pieces and we're stuck picking up the mess with sadness in our eyes and heart; I'll be honest I'm shattered and it will take a long time to bring my soul back to life. I never have felt this alone before; I'm sure when Edward left the first it was hard but I had Jacob to go to and now I'm left alone utterly alone. I will never have my twisted fairytale "happy" end not this time; I constantly wonder if I should move so if they come back they can't hurt me, but I have family here and I can't tear Renesmee away from Jacob it would be cruel and unfair.

"Mom you should go out tonight; I promise I'll be responsible" Renesmee said nicely trying to get me out of the house.

"It only has been a month ask Jake how long it took for me to talk to him last time and then add that I have no one now" I said harshly.

"You have me, aren't I good enough for you?" Renesmee hollered in my ear.

"You leave me just like he did; you're the reason he left me in the first place" I said coldly unaware of what I was saying because I was trying to protect myself from getting hurt even more than I am now.

"I-I'm so-sorry" she said sobbing.

"Get out!!" I yelled at her.

"I'm not coming back" she said the exact words he did before he left; she slammed the door behind her and I wished I could have tears rolling down my face because I never meant to hurt her like I did right now and now I regretted every word that fell out my mouth along with the thoughts that remained in my head. I decided to get wasted that night because I thought the only cure for my pain and sorrow was drinking all night long just waiting for a buzz to come..it never did though. My eyes wander around looking at every guy at the bar, but no one could compare to him; ah how I dream someone could walk into my life and I would forget everything about him especially this pain I'm feeling.

"Um hello, my name is Aden; I would love to buy you a drink or call you a cab whatever one" a stranger whispered into my ear; I turned around and was blow away by his beauty but I wasn't dazzled.

"I'm going home actually, but here is my number" I whispered back very flirtatious as I wrote my number on his hand with a pen. I walked back home with alcohol on my breath without being tipsy or buzzed. Renesmee wasn't here because she went to Jacob's to stay the night and cry her eyes out in him; I thought long and hard if I should get her and bring her back but I didn't want to make her even more mad at me. I wished my life turned out the way it was suppose to; I was supposed to have my happily ever after.

**fast forwarding to last month: **

"Bella get up" Aden screamed while kicking me hard on the ground; I struggled to get up all my strength is gone.

"Get off her" Renesmee barked before she tackled Aden to the ground; I got up and for the first time I picked him up and threw him and he flew in the air crashing into a wall.

"Leave us alone or pay the consequences" I warned and Aden ran off leaving me alone with the daughter I disappointed so many years ago.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"Me? You're the one who made him fear for his life congratulations; I have to tell you something" Renesmee said innocently and sweet; I loved that about her. I nodded my head letting her know I was prepared for the words that were about to fall out her mouth.

"Well Jacob proposed to me and I said yes, oh and are wedding is in two months from now" she shrieked estatic from the "wonderful news".

"Renesmee I'm so happy for you, honestly I think that Jacob is the best guy out there; he has always been there for you and me. I want you to know that I am truly sorry for not being the best mother when you were younger and everyday I wish I could go back and change it" I said truthfully.

"Mom I forgive you; you have a broken heart but onto better news would you do me the honors of being my maid of honor?" Renesmme asked.

"Honey I would love to but if you ever change your mind on who you would want it to be I would be happy either way" I said pulling her in for a hug and for once I felt happy without any sadness peeking through the holes; maybe I only needed Renesmee after all.

**Bella's POV: **

"I hate goodbyes" I sighed behind my cold bars of prisonment.

**A/n hope you enjoyed sorry that it was a sad chapter but that is how I'm feeling. **

**P.S. I hate goodbyes too, **

**xoHaloxo.**


	8. Rescue Me

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Enjoy this next chapter, review and comment much appreciated. Thanks and peace out; **

**xoHaloxo. **

**Edward's POV:**

"Anything?" I asked hopeful as soon as Alice stepped into the room; bags in her hands, she and Jasper had just returned from their getaway trying to see her visions crystal clear since Jacob won't leave Renesmee's room.

"Yes, but it wasn't that helpful" Alice said disappointed.

"What was it?" I asked curious.

"Well Bella is locked up behind bars in a dungeon and all she kept repeating over and over is the words "rescue me" can you think of the significance?" Alice asked desperate to find Bella and Renesmee; I could tell that she was disappointed in herself for not being able to have a helpful vision that would lead us directly to them.

"Repeat the words she kept saying? I asked suspicious.

"Rescue me" Alice said unsure of the importance in the words.

"It's a song" I explained.

"And?" Alice asked still confused.

"In the song rescue me it is about the burden one has and how their heart is broken" I blabbed on.

"I don't see how this relates to Bella though" Alice stated trying to figure out where I was going with my theory.

"This Bella is in a dungeon just like how someone with a broken heart feels like they can't escape imprisonment and they feel abandoned like an abandoned building" I went in depth with my theory.

"Is there one close to here?" Jasper asked intrigued with my theory.

"What?" Rosalie butted in.

"An abandoned building" Alice informed her.

"There's one in the next town over hiding deep in the woods" Rosalie said proudly swooshing her hair side to side; we all gave her a strange look.

"What? I used to practice in them for improving my powers and Emmet and I used to get carried away and-" Rosalie was interrupted by us screaming "no" we didn't need the details on her and Emmet's sex life.

"What are waiting for?" Alice asked perky like usual.

"Wake up Jacob and tell him to get the pack ready because tonight we're on a rescue mission" I declared and they did as they were told. Jacob and the pack phased into werewolves and then we all bolted out of the door and began the rescue mission "rescue me".

**Bella's POV: **

I hoped that Alice got my message and ran straight to Edward for him to decode my message and in a matter of seconds they would be rescuing Renesmee and I; although I have no clue where Renesmee is or even if she is alive. I shook that idea out of my head because Renesmee is one strong, independent woman and she deserved her happy ever after more than I do. I am thriving for some sweet tasting blood, it has been too long since I have hunted and I don't know how longer I could go without it; Edward was right blood is like a drug to us vampires that is. I heard shouting and pounding, slamming of doors in the background; I haven't heard of any of my former family members for two months now. This must have left to keep the Cullens off their trail.

"Bella!! Where are you?" his sweet velvet voice shouted over the noise.

"Edward; I'm in here" I said weakly yet loud enough for his ears to hear; within a few seconds he was ripping off the bars that kept me locked up tight and after he was down on his knees in front of me. He was like my knight in shinning armor minus the horse of course, but he could probably out run a horse in a race.

"Bella, come we're going to get you out here" his voice spoke gently and quietly, it was like he was he would break me with the roughness in his voice; he scooped me up and carried me out of the asylum I lived in for two hole months.

"Bella, are you strong enough to go hunting?" he asked nervous.

"Yes, I'm starving" I said with a grin on my face from seeing him again in his glory.

"If you need my help, just ask" he said carefully trying not to offend me or hurt me either one.

"Psh, like I would need your help" I teased, he sit me down on the ground and we both sprinted off into the woods searching for our prey; we hunted deer and I caught a mountain lion, we stayed away from wolves unsure if they we're apart of Jacob's pack. Jacob; I immediately stopped eating and looked Edward in the eyes terrified of what he is hiding from me the truth on why he lured me away from the others.

"What?" he asked confused on why I stopped eating.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked bitterly.

"With the others" he spoke quiet and low.

"Is she okay?" I asked fearfully.

"Um, she-um" Edward stuttered on his words which he never does and I instantly knew that something horribly went wrong.

"Edward, tell me everything now" I growled.

"Renesmee is in a critical state she hasn't had anything in her system and since she mostly eats human food we don't know if her vampire side can handle her body in this kind of situation and they're gone they left a month ago, they're trail is dead we can't pick up any leads" Edward said very low.

"How could you tear me away from my daughter? She needs me and you kidnap me and pretend that everything is fine and danding" I growled.

"I didn't want to upset you and you needed to hunt before you can see her; you know why" he growled back.

"This is why I can't have my happily ever after because you're not my Prince Charming" I said cruelly before darting off to find Renesmee; hold her hand and help her get through it. I caught onto her scen, she was only a few feet away and the others were by her side; her scent was so sweet and strong but I was stronger than my insticts and override of voltage my body was wanting blood.

"Bella, you shouldn't be here" Jasper said out loud; everyone turned to look at me and then they looked at Jasper because he can feel emotions and maniuplate them unwilling but I wasn't here for her blood I was here for her.

"I'm her mother; I'm strong enough to fight off my feelings and concentrate on what matters the most and that is her...my daughter" I whispered and then I grabbed her hand and held it tightly telling her I was here.

"Alice no, Bella is right she is strong enoguh to not be urged by the sensation and focus on Renesmee" Jasper said stopping Alice from trying to tear me away from my sweet little Renesmee.


	9. The Talk

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Enjoy this next chapter, review and comment much appreciated. Thanks and peace out; **

**xoHaloxo. **

**BPOV:**

"I'm her mother; I'm strong enough to fight off my feelings and concentrate on what matters the most and that is her...my daughter" I whispered and then I grabbed her hand and held it tightly telling her I was here.

"Alice no, Bella is right she is strong enough to not be urged by the sensation and focus on Renesmee" Jasper said stopping Alice from trying to tear me away from my sweet little Renesmee.

"Renesmee I'm here baby, everything will be fine" I said calmly stroking her hair.

"Mom? I-lo-" Renesmee choked out I interrupted her putting my hand on her mouth.

"Baby girl don't say a word because I know everything you want to say but you need your rest" I said holding her tightly in my arms.

"Emmet will you carry her back to the house? It's getting late" I asked Emmet and he flexed his giant muscles meaning yes; he scooped her out of my arms and we ran back to the house to inform Carlisle and Esme what had happen and to have Carlisle examine Renesmee.

We finally reached the huge mansion estate; I looked around terrified wondering if something bad happened to Carlisle and Esme. We all rushed into the doors and then we securely locked all the doors in case my ex-coven are trying to attack us unexpectedly. I was relieved when I heard that they we're all safe and sound; when Carlisle was examining Renesmee there was a knock on the door and we all looked at each other horrified.

"It's me Edward let me in" his smooth velet voice announced loudly; I slowly turned the door knob and he waltzed right in but he didn't look at me because I was so digusted with him for what he did. I slammed the door behind him and relocked it.

"Is she okay?" he asked curious not with any concern.

"We don't know yet" I hissed.

"Bella she wants you" Carlisle announced stopping the death stare coming from my eyes going straight to Edward's gorgeous eyes. Ugh why do I still think of him like a Greek god? I'm love sick; I turned my back to Edward and hurried into the room Renesmee was in.

"Mom?" she asked with her eyes closed and I could tell that she was drained.

"Yes, sweetie I'm here" I answered her and sat on the edge of her bed; she reached for my hand and I grabbed hers tightly but not too tight.

"I love you mom; I don't care that you misused me or mistreated me after all of it you will always be my mother and that is way I'm able to forgive you so easily" Renesmee said honestly and if I was still human tears would be falling down my face.

"Thank you, I won't forgive myself but I will always love you no matter what" I said; I leaned down and kissed her forehead because she is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"You're the reason why I have survived all these years and I want to pay you back so if you need anything then just ask" I told her the truth that I denied for so many years; I might not have gotten my love story but at least I had her to help me through the tough years.

"Mom that means a lot to me for being able to help you, but I do have one thing that you can do for me" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it" I agreed to her request before knowing what I was getting myself into.

"Talk to him please? He has a lot to say and trust me it will shock you" Renesmee asked more than demanded.

"Fine, I guess I knew we would have to some time" I sighed as I got up and went to go find him.

**EPOV: **

I always make Bella angry at me but I was trying to protect Renesmee, why can't she see that? I guess she thinks its because I came back but not trying to win her back well I do still love her but I wanted to give her some space before I would confront her and trying to win her back. I heard they're thoughts leave my head and I figured that they we're going back to the house; I know that I can easily catch up with them if I tried but I want to walk and think things over without anyone in my mind. When I finally reached the house I knocked on the door because I read Esme's thought she is worried about Bella's ex-coven trying to come back and attack us and knowing my family they lock everything securely.

"It's me Edward, let me in" I announced loudly; the door swung open and I could sense that Bella opened the door so I didn't look at her because she was probably shooting me death stares. She slammed the door behind me and relocked it.

"Is she okay?" I asked curious just to piss Bella off for not sounding concerned.

"We don't know yet" Bella hissed.

"Bella she wants you" Carlisle announced stopping Bella's death stares at me; she turned her back to me and walked into the room that Renesmee was in. We all went around with our own business; Bella came out fifteen minutes later and she had a perplexed look on her face.

"Uh, she is up for some visitors; Edward can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked nicely which made me trip over my own feet; we walked into my room and I shut the door closed behind us so the others didn't hear us.

"Renesmee asked me to talk to you and I think it is about time we talk and stop ignoring each other" she said breaking the silence.

"Renesmee told me your story now here is mine; I was torn to stay with my daughter and the love of my life or to abandoned them and save their lives. My choice wasn't easy but in the end I would rather have you two hate me then to have you two dead because of me so I served for the Volturi well we all did and I can tell you one thing for sure there wasn't a single day that none of us didn't think of both of you beautiful angels. I knew that when we would come back that you would be furious with me and expect me to win you over, but I wanted to wait for things to ease over and give you some space to think everything over before I could latch onto you" Edward told me his side of his story and I couldn't help but to be moved by what he said and I knew that he meant every single word.

"Edward I don't know what to say" she failed to say remarkable words but she was never good at the talking with boys thing.

"You don't have to all you have to do is kiss me" Edward said passionately and I pulled her face closer to mine and then our lips we're touching and soon after that our tongues we're in each others throats..all I can say that it was CALIENTE!!

**P.S. sorry i haven't uploaded in a couple of days but i hope this makes up for it because it was sad, juciy, caliente, and long. Peace out; **

**Halo :)**


	10. Bella's Brother

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Thanks for the reviews, adding my story to your favs/alert, adding me as your author fav/alert, and thanks for reading my story. I love getting reviews to help me get better at writing because I would love to be published one day and please keep in mind I'm only sixteen and kind of new at this fanfiction thing I have so much to improve on but thanks for all the support.**

**xoHaloxo. **

**BPOV: **

"Edward I can't do this; I have to go" I said baffled by my own reaction; I mean of course I liked the kiss what is there not to like about Edward Cullen? Absolutely nothing but me on the other hand is questionable because I haven't really been telling the truth.

"You can't go Bella it's dangerous; I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Edward apologized for his unexpected actions.

"It's not you it's me; I'll be fine, I just have to find him and apologize" I said trying to blame myself for my bad behavior.

"Leave Aden alone, he'll kill you Bella" Edward warned grabbing my arm looking directly in my eyes.

"I wasn't talking about my ex-coven; I'm talking about my brother" I yelled while snatching my arm back and running out of the house.

"Brother?" Edward said confused well that was the last word I heard come out from his mouth.

I ran back to Charlie's old house; I searched high and low for his phone book that held my brother's number and address in it. I had no such luck finding it but I knew one person who would know exactly where my brother has been hiding. I bolted out of Charlie's old front door hopped into my old run down truck and sped off to the reservation; I slammed on the brakes when I got there and shifted the gear shift into park. I opened the car door and looked around for old Billy Black.

"Where is he?" I asked when I found Billy sitting in a chair around the bonfire pit.

"Dead" he said disgusted because he hated me for turning into a vampire.

"Not my dad; where is Nick?" I asked again a little annoyed.

"Why would I tell you?" Billy hissed.

"I owe him an apology and I need to protect him" I told him my reason and he looked at me with disgust.

"You told your ex-coven that you had a brother but not your own family?" Billy stated more than asked.

"Yes and I regret everyday but I was vulnerable" I tried to explain but Billy didn't want to hear it.

"Good thing, I thought you would do this" Billy sighed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I had the pack bring your brother here and now you can tell him what is going on because I'm sure he'll love to see you" Billy said harshly; I turned my back to him and then I saw my brother's big brown eyes and his shaggy brown hair, he hasn't changed a bit except for growing taller and getting facial hair.

"Nick, can I talk to you?" I asked politely.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" he asked freaked out by a "stranger" coming up to him and talking to him.

"I'm your sister or I was your sister but I'm probably dead to you" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"You're not Bella because Bella died in a car crash when I was four years old" Nick said denying what I had said.

"I am really Bella; Renee told you that I dead because I left all of you to live with Charlie" I explained the reason why he thought I was dead.

"Prove it" Nick order.

"When you were two you knocked over mom's vase that was from grandma and I took the blame because I told you that I would be fine with the punishment" I said unsure if I got the whole memory right.

"You can't even remember and if you are Bella then why does Billy hate you? He loved my sister adored her" Nick asked trying to make it harder for me.

"Because I'm a vampire; long story short I owe you an apology for not being there when you needed me and for putting you in danger like this" I told him the most important information.

"How could you put me in danger like this?" he asked innocently and I felt horrible.

"I didn't mean to" I failed to find words.

"Yeah right; why don't you save me the regret and leave" Nick yelled.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you; don't worry I won't hurt anyone anymore" I said honestly before leaving the reservation.

**Nick's POV: **

I'm Nick and I'm thirty-six years old and my biological father passed away a couple of years ago. I lived with my mother Renee because I never really liked Charlie because were nothing alike; Bella my sister was exactly like our dad oh how I miss my sister. She dead in a car crash when I was four years old with Charlie another reason why I hated Charlie because he was in the car and didn't have Bella buckle her seat belt. Jacob and his pack came out of nowhere and told me that I was in danger and now here I am sitting on a reservation with a bunch of kids none are my family. I regret that part never really having a family not even a family of my own; well there was this one girl that I went all the way through school with except college her name was Haley and I loved her like crazy. Haley was kidnapped when she was walking back from my house to hers and she hasn't been heard from since; I got my doctor's degree but I never stopped wondering about Haley.

"Nick can I talk to you" a voice asked politely; making me nervous.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" I asked freaked out.

"I'm your sister or I was your sister but I'm probably dead to you" she said quietly.

"You're not Bella because Bella died in a car crash when I was four years old" I said denying what she had said.

"I am really Bella; Renee told you that I dead because I left all of you to live with Charlie" she explained.

"Prove it" I order.

"When you were two you knocked over mom's vase that was from grandma and I took the blame because I told you that I would be fine with the punishment" she said unsure.

"You can't even remember and if you are Bella then why does Billy hate you? He loved my sister adored her" I asked.

"Because I'm a vampire; long story short I owe you an apology for not being there when you needed me and for putting you in danger like this" she told me some information.

"How could you put me in danger like this?" I asked innocently.

"I didn't mean to" she said.

"Yeah right; why don't you save me the regret and leave" I yelled.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you; don't worry I won't hurt anyone anymore" she said before leaving the reservation; I realized that she was trying to apologize and I felt horrible for how I treated her. I took my car and followed her; I was on her tail the whole time. She pulled into Charlie's old driveway and an unfamiliar car was sitting on the street right next to the yard of the house.

"Bella, I forgive you I'm sorry for how I treated you back there" I yelled out my car window.

"This will be fun" a dark satanic voice laughed.

"Haley?" I asked before getting ripped out of my car.

**Cliffhanger ha ha I'm evil hope you enjoyed p.s. if you don't see who Haley is hint Bella's ex-bff/ex-coven member.**


	11. Haley's Past and New Plan

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Thanks for the reviews, adding my story to your favs/alert, adding me as your author fav/alert, and thanks for reading my is important chapter because it gives you a background information on Haley and the ending is good...I think. thanks for all the support.**

**xoHaloxo. **

**Haley's POV: Her past**

_I'm in love with a boy who treats me right, he sits by my window at night(disclaimer if this is lyrics to a song then I don't own this but I can't remember if they are or not). He is a gentleman and I love him more and more each day; I'm going to marry this boy someday and we're going to have our own family. If only I could escape from the hellhole I live in with my alcoholic mother; my father died when I was five years old from a fire he was a firefighter. My life after that day would never be the same; my mom always comes home drunk and we a scumbag who abuses me when she is knocked out on the kitchen table. Nick is my only escape the only one who knows the truth and the only one who bothered enough to care for my well being the other kids just looked at me and stared or looked away as if I were never there. Everyday I count down for the day that I can leave my hell and I will never see her face again. _

_"Haley, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Nick asked politley. _

_"Yes, I'll be fine" I reassured him that I would be okay. _

_"Call me when you get there" Nick said. _

_"Always baby" I replied; we kissed one last time before I walked down the sidewalk into the direction of my house. I looked at my watch and I was running late if I didn't get there on time then I would have a brutal beating; I decided to take a short cut through the woods. Bad call because I was attacked by these creatures that we're the most beautiful things you will ever see and then I felt pain shot through my body when one bit down hard on my neck. Wolves chased them off; I woke up a few days later to an unfamiliar room. I was informed on what had happened and the basics of being a vampire. Aden the vampire who found me was searching for another vampire named Bella for some reason that name ringed in my mind but I couldn't remember why. We finally found the mysterious vampire and before I knew it we all we're a new vampire coven. _

_"Bella, try this on please" I begged Bella to try on the outfit I put together for her date with Aden. I hate Aden but love Bella the main reason I hate Aden is because he abuses Bella and it reminds me of my mom. _

_"Fine, I will" Bella said giving in. _

_"Tell us more about your human life" Harlow demanded; Harlow can't remember anything about her human life so she demands to know everyones' so then she can try to think of what her human life would have been like. _

_"Well, you know most of my human life but I forgot to metion that I had a little brother" Bella said. _

_"What was his name?" Harlow asked. _

_"Nicolas Adam Swan or just Nick for short" Bella said effortlessly; his name made a spark go off in my mind too. _

**Haley's POV: Present **

"Haley?" Bella's brother asked.

"Nick? Is it really you?" I asked dazed.

"Yes, it's me but what happened to you? No one ever found you or your body" Nick asked baffled seeing me again.

"I was turned into a vampire the night I went missing" I explained.

"You two know each other?" asked Noah.

"We dated each other up to the day I went missing" I answered.

"I can't wait to tell Aden about this" Cale said laughing.

"Don't you dare" I hissed.

"What is going on here?" Nick asked confused.

"We're holding you hostage until Bella comes to rescue you then we're going to kill you both" Noah snickered.

"You in on this? What happened to the old Haley that loved everyone? At least I'll die knowing the real side of you" Nick said coldly.

"Nick, I didn't mean for this to happen its-" I was interrupted.

"What Aden is your new lover and he forced you to kill me and Bella" Nick said cruelly.

"He has a point" I stated waiting for Cale or Noah to reply.

"What do you mean?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well, Aden is like Hitler so to speak and it is time for him to get some of his own punishment" I said wickedly.

"Haley I don't know about this" Cale said scared.

"Listen we have been under his rule for too long and it is about time we get rid of him because all he does is abuse us emotionally and physically it is time for this to end" I said.

"Haley who else is going to help us?" Noah asked.

"Possibly the Cullens and Bella but only if we stop this right now and explain ourselves to Bella" I told them my plan of action.

"Will it work?" I asked looking directly at Nick.

"Who knows but it is worth a shot" Nick said unsure but confident at the same time.

"Let's do this" I announced and they all nodded our time has finally come.


	12. Brother Sister Talk it Out

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Thanks for the reviews, adding my story to your favs/alert, adding me as your author fav/alert, and thanks for reading my is important chapter because it gives you a background information on Haley and the ending is good...I think. thanks for all the support.**

**xoHaloxo. **

**Haley's POV:**

"Let's do this" I announced and they all nodded our time has finally come. I thought to myself _what did I just do? I never would have said such a thing but love makes you strong and it makes you do crazy things. _

"Nick, you need to talk to Bella but we need to come with or else Aden will know something is up" I said breaking the silence.

"Whatever brings us together again" Nick said; I wanted to kiss him but then we would be killed.

**Bella's POV: **

"Alice, you wouldn't understand this because I don't even understand it" I argued back with the small pixie on her saying she new what it was like.

"Bella I do" Alice yelled.

"No, I abandoned him when he needed me even worse he thought I was dead and I was okay with it" I screamed back.

"We did the same to you and Ne-Renesmee" Rosalie said quietly and then I saw Alice's point.

"Bells just wait he needs time to think it all over just like you" Alice said supportive and hopeful.

"I don't think so, you should have saw his face" I said sadly.

"How do you think Edward felt?" Rosalie asked coldly.

"Edward" I said remembering our last conversation; I left the living room and went to look for Edward I found him in Renesmee's room.

"Mom, where were you? You always do this don't you? Leave me and cater to your own needs" Renesmee said harshly.

"I left to find my brother because he needed an explaination and protection" I screamed at her angry for her pushing my buttons.

"Why did you tell me you had a brother?" she asked.

"Because I have been "dead" in his eyes since he was four" I explained a little less mad.

"Where is he?" she asked almost worried.

"At the reservation..long story" I said quietly.

"Bella, he is not there Billy just called saying he went chasing after you" Edward said fearful of my reaction.

"No, he-I was supposed to be his protector now am his killer" I stuttered out in shock.

"We don't know he his dead Bella" Edward tried to reassure me everything would be fine.

"Edward, how you be like this? How can you forgive me so easily? When I can't do the same for you" I asked baffled by his actions and supporting manner.

"I love you first of all and everyone makes mistake we're not perfect well it depends on what your definition of perfect is mine personally is you" Edward said romantic and I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Closing my eyes" Renesmee said putting her hands over her eyes giggling. Edward got up from his chair and started walking to me; we were now face to face we both leaned in.

"Bella!!!" Emmet yelled from down stairs.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Someone is here for you" Emmet yelled back.

"Now who could that be?" I asked broadly.

"Bella, listen to me I ran into Haley-" Nick said and I interrupted him by a snarl that erupted from my body.

"She wants to talk to you" Nick said quickly not wanting to be interrupted again.

"She didn't kill you?" I asked dazed.

"I could never kill Nick; Isabella it's a long story but we dated all the way up to the night I was turned into a vampire" Haley said shyly with fear. Haley knew not use Bells when she talks to me especially after what she did to me and Renesmee.

"The point?" I asked fed up with Haley.

"Right; Cale, Noah, and I are seeking revenge on Aden and Harlow" Haley said fearless this time and out of the shadows Noah and Cale appeared.

"Harlow?" I asked confused on why they want revenge on Harlow.

"Do you honestly think Aden is clever enough to come up with a plan like this?" Haley asked.

"Um, no" I said unsure.

"Harlow has been behind this every step of the way and their plan was to kidnap your brother and then kill both of you" Haley explained everything.

"So, now what is the plan?" Edward asked reassuring me that they came in peace and that they are not planning to kill us but instead help us.

"Well, first we need to train and then Alice will tell us the rest" Haley said confidently and Alice looked at her in shock and then she looked at me.

"Can we come in?" Nick asked now holding Haley's hand.

"Of course" Esme said politely. They sat down and Haley and the others explained their selves and talked about their past lives as a human; when it was Nick's turn I could barely stand being in the room because in the end I was completely at fault. Nick looked at me his eyes full of tears and I couldn't take seeing him like that because of him so I walked out of the living room and skimmed through Edward's music.

"Bella stop doing this to yourself, I don't blame you for any of it not even this" Nick said nicely.

"I won't forgive myself for the pain you suffered because of me" I said sorrowfully.

"You need to stop dwelling and the past and realize what is important to you because Bella he can be only toyed with so long" Nick said harshly.

"What do you mean by him?" I asked clueless.

"Edward!! Bella he is madly in love with you but you can't see it because you live in the past not the present" Nick exclaimed.

"You read his mind?" I asked dazed and shocked.

"I don't have to read his mind to see that he is in love with you now go get him" Nick encouraged me.

"Thanks, Nick I love you" I said honestly and by my surprise he wrapped me in a hug.

"You're welcome and I love you too Bells" Nick said with a grin on his face before letting me go to find Edward.


	13. Kiss, Kiss

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Sorry for the long wait; I have been busy lately but here is Thanks for the reviews, adding my story to your favs/alert, adding me as your author fav/alert, and thanks for all the support.**

**xoHaloxo. **

**BPOV: **

I cautiously opened the door; I could hear him pacing back and forth muttering something over and over again but I couldn't make out a single word that was coming out of his mouth. I watched him for a few seconds, he looked a little stressed.

"Um, Edward I want to talk to you if that is okay?" I said nervously; he quickly turned around and his eyes gazed into mine.

"Sure, go ahead" he said flawless not even slightly nervous.

"Well I have been holding onto the past for too long and-" I started to say.

"You want to move on, I get it" Edward said with a sad tone.

'No, that is not what I was going to say" I said shaking my head.

"Bella, I'm not fragile you know I can handle it" he argued.

"EDWARD I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" I screamed at the top of lungs.

" What?" he said shocked.

"Edward, I have never stopped loving you even when I resented you I still loved you" I explained my feelings that I have been keeping from him and myself.

"Bella, I want no pity from you because of my regrets" Edward said firmly.

"I'm telling you the truth here Edward; I mean yes I want to move on with my life but I want you to be in it or else it wouldn't be much of a life and trust me I know what my life would be without you in it and let me tell you it would be a pathetic meaningless life" I told him what my heart has been trying to tell me over the last twenty-two years.

"Bella, I don't deserve you" Edward said with a depressed tone in his voice.

"Edward, look at Aden and what he has done with me so far and just think he isn't even finished with me" I argued; Edward growled at Aden's name.

"You don't even compare to all the horrible things he has done because all you ever try to do is what is best for me and I will never find another guy like you out there" I pleaded for him to be with me because without him I'm lost and weak.

"What about Renesmee?" he asked for her approval as if she would ever say no to her own father.

"She wants us to be together doesn't even child want their parents to be with each other or on speaking terms?" I said confidently.

"No, that's not what I meant; I meant how was she effected by me leaving?" Edward asked stern.

"She never hated you because I was the one being cruel to her; she always knew you left for a good reason that would benefit us in the end" I said honestly.

"Because of me" Edward said.

"Well no because if I was stronger than I wouldn't have been effected by you leaving and me hating our daughter" I said disagreeing because this time I was the one to blame.

"No, Alice saw this could potentially happen if I left like I did but I didn't listen because I thought you would run back to Jake the time before" Edward told me the information I would have never known.

"Edward, I didn't even know I could act like that but look here we are right now and I begging for you to be with me forever and ever yet you still try to blame yourself for all my misfortunes" I said.

"Don't go down on your knees just yet" he joked and then he walked extremely fast. He is now right in front of me; our faces are inches a part and this uncontrollable sensation came over me and I jerked on Edward's jaw and pulled in for a hot steamy kiss. I missed the way he kissed me; I forgot how much I loved to feel like I belonged to someone that I was special enough to be his one and only.

"Told you so" Alice said childish to Renesmee; ending mine and Edward's kiss.

"Alice, I believed you but no you just had to drag me in here when my parents are in a middle of a make-out session" Renesmee snickered disgusted.

"It could have been worse" Alice said smirking.

"Sick now I have a mental picture, thanks Alice" Renesmee shrieked in horror of her mental picture.

"Do you girls need anything?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Yes, yes we do we need Bella to be our model" Alice said perky.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"My wedding dress; I can't wear until my wedding and since we're the same size and shape, we figured you could be the model" Renesmee explained.

"Anything you say I have to do; remember our deal?" I asked excited.

"How could I possibly forget" Renesmee said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Let's go" Alice demanded; I kissed Edward one last time before leaving with Alice and Renesmee. We went to our house and I was thrown into my room to put on the gorgeous white gown Renesmee would soon wear. For some reason the gown looked familiar but I knew there was no possibility it could have been my gown that I wore on my own wedding day. When I was done getting dressed; I opened my door and their mouths dropped.

"Mom, you look so beautiful" Renesmee said complimenting me.

"Bella, you look stunning exactly how I remember on your wedding day" Alice said quirky and honest.

"Is this really my wedding dress I wore?" I asked baffled.

"Yes, I resewed it and everything; I thought Renesmee would be honored to wear her mother's wedding dress" Alice said proudly.

"Thank you Alice" I said in disbelief that I would ever see this dress again.


	14. Steak and French Fries equals missing

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Check out my new story Magical Lake please and thank you. Thanks for the reviews, adding my story to your favs/alert, adding me as your author fav/alert, and thanks for all the support.**

**xoHaloxo. **

**BPOV: **

"Bella, would you ever consider having another wedding?" Alice asked.

"We never got divorced Alice" I said unsure where she was going with this.

"I know, but would you ever have your vows renewed?" Alice asked again but more specific.

"Well I never thought about it but I guess I would be fine with that" I said nervous from her reaction.

"Mom, you have to because then I can be in your and daddy's wedding!" Renesmee shrieked over excited.

"Calm down; I'll ask your father but your wedding is going to come first not matter what because you have waited long enough to have this wedding be perfect" I bargained with her.

"Not as long as you waited for daddy to return" Renesmee stated; Alice gave her a dirty look.

"Listen I want to think this over and discuss it with him before Alice plans anything" I said firmly.

"Take your time Bella but don't have me wait forever" Alice said seriously desperate for some of her devious plans.

"I promise, now where is Renesmee's dress?" I asked curious.

"Oh, it's not finished yet but it will be gorgeous I promise you" Alice said cheerful.

"You can change now and after you can make my dinner" Renesmee said sounding snobbish.

"If you want dinner then ask nicely" I warned Renesmee while I quickly changed into my skinny jeans and my comfortable blue bubbly top. I hung my dress in the way back end of my closet in case Edward would ever look in my closet or something like that.

"Sorry mom; I'm just really hungry for some steak and french fries" Renesmee said innocently.

"It's okay; I should feed my hungry daughter then huh?" I joked.

"Yes or else I will die without tasting some delicious steak served with hot crunchy french fries" Renesmee teased back.

"You two are so weird but I love you both" Alice said perky; we all walked back to the main house. I started to prepare Renesmee's meal; Edward walked in the kitchen and I almost dropped the hot pan on his feet but he caught before the fries flew every where.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked kindly.

"Yes, will you do the steak? I'm not with grills" I asked desperate.

"Sure, I think I'll be capable of that" Edward said confidently.

"Thanks" I said.

"Anything for you" he said then he kissed my forehead and walked outside to the grill to cook the steak. When the fries were done I took them out and put them out on the plate and soom after Edward was back in with a perfectly cooked steak.

"Renesmee your food is ready!!" I called for Renesmee; she came running in the kitchen and sat down quickly to eat her favorite meal. She gabbled down her food while taking gulps of her water.

"This delicious" Renesmee said with her mouth full of food; Edward and I both chuckled.

"Slow down sweet one" Edward said protectively.

"Sorry it is just so good' Renesmee said fascinated with her good meal. She slowed down and finished the rest of her plate well as much as she could eat; she cleaned her plate and her face before thanking both us for the great meal.

"Mom can I go to Jacob's? I promise to be back home before dawn" Renesmee pleaded.

"Yes, you may and have a good time" I granted her request hoping to get sometime with Edward.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked Edward.

"Not really but I do want to show you something" he said politely while grabbing me hand and whisking me upstairs to a room in the enormous house. He let go of my hand and slowly walked to the piano; he sat down and started to glide his fingers gently over the keys. He was playing my lullaby and if I was still was human the sound would have instantly brought tears to my eyes. He finished my lullaby and I ran over him and threw my arms over him because I forgot how much I loved my lullaby and how he played it like no one else could ever try; I quickly realized that I let Renesmee out into danger.

"What is it?" Edward asked fearful.

"Renesemee is alone" I muttered quietly.

"Alice, look for Renesmee and Jasper get me the phone" Edward yelled. We waited nervously while Jasper grabbed the phone and when he came back I called Jacob up to see if Renesmee made it there but he hadn't heard from her, but he assured me the pack would run the perimeter around the reservation.

"Anything?" I asked nervous and anxious.

"No, I can't see anything yet which may be a good thing because she may be too close to werewolves so I can't see her" Alice said trying to calm me down but Jasper still had to send me a calm wave because I was scared for her safety.

"Bella, she will be okay she is strong" Jasper said nicely.

To ease my worry and I knew he was right, but I just don't now how strong Aden and Harlow really are and that is what scares me.


	15. Phone Call

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Check out my new story Magical Lake please and thank you. Thanks for the reviews, adding my story to your favs/alert, adding me as your author fav/alert, and thanks for all the support.**

**xoHaloxo. **

**BPOV: **

"Bella, she is going to be to fine" Edward said comforting me but I still feel so guilty because I always managed to not be a mother around Renesmee and I need to be especially right now when danger is lurking around every corner.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" I cried out.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" he asked desparate to know and fearful.

"I'm going to find her and you're not going to stop me" I said confident and firm.

"We have to wait it out and I know it is difficult for you to sit here worrying about her but going out there isn't a good idea either" Edward reasoned.

"You don't understand what I'm going through" I yelled frustrated.

"She is my daughter too Bella, did it ever occur to you that I feel guilty too and scared?" he said harshly.

"You left her" I repied coldly.

"I did it to protect her; I need some air" he said depressed; I regretted my words that I said but I can't take them back.

I waited for any news but no news came and I was becoming more anxious by the minute. I walked up the staircase and headed into Edward's room; he wasn't there so I stood and watched out the window. Wondering where my sweet little Renesmee was and then I finally cracked; I broke down in dry sobs. I felt arms hug me tightly but I could careless who it was because I need support and comfort.

"Bella let it all out" Rosalie's voice said nicely.

"Thank you" I finally said after I stopped dry sobbing.

"I understand that this is very hard for you but Edward feels the same guilt as you do" she said a little snobbish but I knew she meant it kindly.

"Edward doesn't know what it feels like to live with a regret of being a bad parent" I replied coldly.

"Because leaving his daughter in the dusk hasn't taken a toll on him?" she stated harshly before leaving.

I feel completely alone; no one was here to help me through the hardship yet I'm the one to blame because I pushed them all away. Ever since they left twenty-three years ago I lost myself and I don't think I will ever be the same Bella everyone knew. My world has collapsed around me and instead of being strong like everyone else I shattered into a million pieces and I now none of the pieces fit together because I have changed so much I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm like a zoombie wandering around these hallow grounds searching for a place to fit in and finally find peace with the world and most imporantly myself; grieveness is the step before you can reach happiness after a tragedy.

"Hello" I answered the phone hopeful for some news good or bad anything to end the worrying and wondering.

"Mom?" her voice shaked nervously.

"Yes, baby are you okay? Tell me you are safe and sound" I said begging for her safety.

"Yes, I'm fine" she sighed deeply.

"Good" I cheered.

"But-" she said scared.

"But what?" I asked anxious.

"Billy lost Nick and Haley" she broke down crying.

"No, how?" I asked furious.

"Basically Billy offended Nick and both Nick and Haley ran off and they haven't been seen or heard from since" Renesmee said calmly.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I just don't know what to do" she said apologetic.

"Don't worry honey, I'm going to be there don't worry mamma is going to be there" I said reassuring her everything would be okay.

"Alright, mom I love you no matter how many times I say I hate you I could never hate you" she whimpered exhausted and sad.

I hung up the phone after that and grabbed my car keys. I was stopped abruptly by someone tugging on my arm and stopping me from opening my car door and speeding off to help my family.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked stern.

"Anywhere but here" I replied harshly.

"Are you naive? It is a trap" Edward said coldly.

"Yes, I'm naive because I fell for someone as cold as you" I said cruelly.

"Bella, I apologize for my words but I'm just trying to protect you" Edward said honestly.

"I'm sick of you always apologizing to me; I promised Renesmee I would be there for here so I have to go and like now!" I exclaimed; I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm once again.

"I'm going with you" he declared.

**P.S. sorry it's short but its currently midnight and I'm running out of ideas because I'm exhausted time to hit the hay and get some sleep.**


	16. Evil Plans Along With Evil Laughs

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Check out my new story Mystical Lake(better than it sounds) please and thank you. Thanks for the reviews, adding my story to your favs/alert, adding me as your author fav/alert, and thanks for all the support.**

**xoHaloxo. **

**BPOV: **

One of my biggest pet-pevs is when people invite their selves along. I mean if I would have wanted him here with me would have been another story but he insisted he was going to go which drives me bananas.

"I'm sorry that I make you upset all the time I just-" Edward said breaking the silence and I instantly remembered he can read my thoughts if I let my shield down.

"You just what?" I asked curious about his next words.

"I just always need you safe and that means our daughter too and I know that you hate me but I can't blame you for that" Edward said in a sad tone; I hated being the one who made him like this but I was hurt too.

"I guess I have been to focused on myself to see your point because this pain and emptiness I feel is unbearable" I said with pure honesty because I knew if I wasn't going to be vulnerable this time there wouldn't be a next time.

"There is always a next time with you because I can't stop myself from loving you even your flaws make you perfect in my book" Edward said passionately and a smile came on his face. I never thought I would see a smile on his face for a long time.

"We're getting close, are you ready for this?" he asked.

"No, not without doing this first" I said as I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him hard and passionate. His moist, luscious lips felt like pure sugar that I have needed for so long and my craving finally took over my body and gave into the irresistible flavor. He pulled away after awhile and I couldn't help but smile because I have always known there would never be another man for me but him.

"I'm ready now" I said anxious to get of the car; he nodded and we both jumped out of the car as soon it was in park.

We ran over to Jacob's house; I rang the doorbell but on the inside I was ready to pounce the person behind the door. The door swung open and I couldn't control my instincts; I toppled the person to the ground and held them down until Edward ripped me off of them.

"What was that for?" Nick asked appalled.

"Sorry I thought you were someone evil" I said apologizing for my bad behavior.

"Couldn't you wait to see who it was first?" he asked baffled.

"I was going to but my instincts took over" I told him why my behavior was not expected but he just looked at me confused.

"It's a vampire thing" her voice echoed in the background; I bolted into the other room and tackled her straight to the ground.

"Get off of me!!" she shouted.

"Renesmee you know this is what happens when you scare me like that" I said serious while throwing myself off her.

"Sorry about Nick and Haley" she said innocently.

"We just saw Nick, he opened up the door" I said confused of what she was talking about.

"He couldn't possibly get in here it is all locked up; Jake went over board with that part but he wanted to make sure I would be safe" she told me the information I didn't know and then all of a sudden it occurred to me.

"Where's the rest of the pack?" I asked fearful.

"Running around the borders to track down Nick and Haley" she said confidently.

"Edward" I chocked out hoping he would answer.

"Mom, what's going on?" Renesmee asked to know the truth.

"It's Aden and Harlow" I whispered their names through my clenched teeth.

"Now what?" she asked annoyed.

"Edward was right" I muttered.

"About what? Just tell me" she asked impatient.

"This is a trap; Aden and Harlow somehow got a hold of Nick and Haley and now they're after us" I explained.

"What's the catch?" she asked knowing they would never just want the two of us.

"We're either bait or are love ones are" I said.

"It's time to call them in" she said furious and not waiting to wait for a better opportunity.

"Not yet we need to know their strengths and weaknesses first then we seek our revenge" I hissed and she agreed with a satanic growl.

Time for war!

**Sorry that it's short but at least I uploaded again finally. Stay tune for more and the next chapter for sure will see Aden and Harlow get what they deserve--evil laugh-- : p.**


	17. Battle?

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. Thanks for the reviews, adding my story to your favs/alert, adding me as your author fav/alert, and thanks for all the support.**

**xoHaloxo. **

**BPOV: **

"So Aden's weaknesses are.." Renesmee cut me off.

"His left side, blonds, distractions, his inability to use his powers correctly. Mom I know all of this" she whined from going over their weaknesses and strengths so many times.

"What about Harlow's weaknesses and her strengths?" I asked.

"Her weaknesses are Aden, her right side, over thinking herself, and finally not sure what her powers are and can do. Her strengths are her left side, her determination, her strength, and if she figures out how to use her power properly then it would be her top strength. Aden's strengths are his right side, his powerful strength, his power if he figures out how to use it properly then we're screwed" Renesmee answered annoyed.

"I didn't ask you about Aden's strengths" I said.

"I know but I thought to save some time to answer your next question and that would have been what are Aden's strengths Renesmee" she explained in a mocking tone.

"I still have one question left" I said suspicious.

"Now what?" she asked impatient.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I couldn't be any more sure than I am right now" she said happily.

"Then let's do this" I said.

"Wait! We don't even know where they are" Renesmee said stopping me from going out of the door.

"Yes, we do-just wait and see" I said hopeful that I was right.

"Okay?" she said unsure.

We bolted out of the door; we didn't have to go too far because like I suspected Aden and Harlow were waiting for us just on the other side of the door.

"Nice to see you again Bella" Aden's voice sounded pure evil.

"Don't call me Bella; I'll give you the chance to live if you free them" I hissed.

"Not a chance; this time you are going to pay" Harlow growled.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked innocently.

"Don't try to sound innocent and you stole Aden from me" Harlow answered coldly.

"I'm not trying to sound innocent I am innocent and he tricked me this whole time so he could kill me, how would that affect you? When it was me getting abused everyday" I asked; I want to know Harlow's reason for wanting a part of this.

"He started to fall in love with you and I had to convince him that you still loved Edward in order to keep his priority on the plan" she answered innocent.

"Liar!" Aden yelled.

"If you're going to kill me; can't you just tell me the truth?" I asked for their mercy if they had any left.

"Mom- don't say such a thing" Renesmee growled at me.

"The truth is we played with your mind to make you think the Cullens came back same with your brother; it was a group effort but we needed to see who you would defend and you chose them after everything they did to you" Harlow said.

"Liar!" a voice growled from a distance.

"I'm not lying" Harlow said trying to defend herself.

"Bella my love; we have been here the whole time please don't let them kill you because they're trying to confuse you" Edward said.

"Too late I don't know who to believe" I said honestly.

"Mom put up your shield it will help you see who is lying and who is telling the truth" Renesemee whispered in my ear.

I did what she said and put my shield up; the whole scene looked different. I could see who was real and who was really Aden trying to make me believe that person was good so I would believe it and be killed in the end; I turned to Renesmee to see it was really Haley. She was trying to help while Renesmee was off trying to get some help I figured, but what killed me the most was that none of the "Cullens" were real they are all Aden behind them. I heard footsteps running near us and I focused my eyes by the forest and saw Jacob's pack all in tact with Renesmee and Jacob holding hands; behind them I couldn't believe who I'm seeing.

"Are they really there?" I asked to anyone who would answer.

"Yes its really them" Haley said loud enough for Aden and Harlow to hear.

"Haley shut up you're ruining the plan" Aden barked.

"She already knows its them because she put her shield back up again" Haley said with a smile on her face.

"I thought you're on our side" Harlow said furious.

"You thought wrong" Haley said confidently.

I ran over to Renesmee and hugged her tightly; I couldn't keep thinking about how she was never really safe. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see the man of my dreams back in my eyes and world.

"Come on Bells let's go home" Edward's sweet velvet voice was like music to my ears.

"What about Aden and Harlow? They have to be punished for what they did" I asked baffled by his statement.

"That's why we're here for; your ex-coven is going to be killed tonight" Aro said happily.

"Wait! Let Haley go, she helped me and she is not evil I know this for a fact" I begged for them not to kill Haley.

"Fine, Haley will not be killed" Aro said agreeing; I smiled happy and then we all left except for the Volturi and the rest of my ex-coven.

We drove back to the Cullen's old house and I couldn't help but to think of how everything was a lie. It felt so real; I just need answers to my dying questions because my confusion will get me nowhere. We all sat down in the living room to talk; while the pack stayed outside and Renesmee joined them to be with Jacob of course.

"Haley explain this to me, please? I'm so confused" I begged her to explain.

"Okay we wanted to test how much your loyalty but the Cullens showed up out of nowhere-" I interrupted her mid sentence.

"So that part wasn't fake?" I asked hopeful that I kissed my Edward and not that scumbag Aden.

"Yes, the only part that was fake was before the battle because Alice saw it coming so they left to get help from the Volturi" Haley answered proudly.

"Why did you help me?" I asked curious.

"Because Bella you were blindsided by all of this and it was the right thing to do" Haley answered.

"Thank you, but what about Nick?" I asked scared of her answer.

"I'm sorry Bella that part was faked; I wish it wasn't though" Haley answered disappointed.

"Bells, Haley; come outside" Jacob shouted from the front door.

All of us walked outside to see what was so important to see. If Haley and I were still human we would be crying now.

"Nick, is that really you?" we both asked at the same time.

"Yes it is, Billy explained to me what happened to both of you" Nick said and I sighed out relief. We both went and tackled him in a hug. Haley and Nick went off to talk about everything and Edward and I sat in silence; watching Renesmee and Jacob. We're holding hands and everything is perfect except for one thing we still need to have the weddings.


	18. Little Fight and Seduction

**A/n I don't own any twilight characters :(. I'm back with a new chapter! I got comments asking if the last chapter was the end and no it's not the end because I need to think of the perfect ending and I don't feel like everything that needs to happen in this story has already so keep reading. Now enjoy this chapter!**

**xoHaloxo.**

**BPOV: **

Everything is perfect in my life right now; I have my true love back always a plus, my baby girl is safe and sound another good thing, and finally my real brother is back in my life but I'm not too positive if that is a good thing yet. I mean the pros are I have a good listener, someone who always understands (most of the time), he will always defend me (I don't need that so much anymore), but the big winner is he is a reincarnation of our dad. Now the cons are he is a human, he may be judgemental, he may not approve of Edward or any of the Cullen's but it's too late for that considering I am technically a Cullen, and finally he is a reincarnation of our dad. Nick sat down next to me on the couch; he swept his shaggy brown eyes out of his face.

"What hapened to you when we were little? Did you actually die and then become this?" he asked curious.

"I moved in with dad because I loved living with dad more than mom; I thought you would hate me for leaving you all alone so I told mom to say I got in a car crash and died" I explained dreading what I did to him when he was so young.

"Why would you want to live with that scumbag?" he asked disgusted.

"Don't talk about dad that way" I yelled at him.

"He was never much of a father to me" he stated the truth, but he had no right to talk about our father that way.

"You never gave him a chance and why are you so mad at him when he isn't even alive to tell you he is sorry for never being there for you" I said furious.

"What do you mean he is dead?" he asked desperate for the answer.

"Our dad died a year ago from cancer" I replied.

"Why didn't anyone call me or say anything?" he asked.

"I thought Billy Black called and told you the news and I couldn't say anything because I was dead to you" I said unsure how much Billy Black told me the truth that day on the reservation.

"Uh no he didn't" Nick said stunned he was uninformed.

"Well may be if you gave dad the time of day to explain you would have known" I said harshly.

"May be your boyfriend hadn't turned you into a vampire you would have called and told me the news with being a cold, heartless immortal" he said coldly before walking away.

"Correction Edward is my husband!" I shouted furious then I stomped back into the house.

I found everyone in the living room trying to act casual pretending they weren't watching our conversation. Everyone except Rosalie and Emmet which I figured they are off somewhere in the house having their alone time.

"Very subtle" Haley remarked.

"He is my brother I can talk to him that way" I replied hasty.

"He is a human! Just because he is your brother doesn't mean you have treat him this way; I mean haven't you put him through enough suffering?" she asked serious.

"He will never experience the pain I went through" I stated.

"Oh really not having a love one is not like having a husband? Because to me they're both the same now if you will excuse me I have to comfort him before he does anything drastic" she said cruelly and then she ran out of the house and chased after Nick something I should have done but yet again it's me and I don't think of things until it's too late. Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms knowing I couldn't stand on my feet any longer after what just had happened.

"Bella my love you did the best you could now don't get upset about it" Edward whispered tenderly into my ear trying to make me feel better.

"Well obviously my best isn't good enough because look at what just happened" I said bitter.

"Your best is always good enough for me" he said romantic and sweet.

"Maybe you have low expectations and Nick has sky high ones" I said trying to figure it all out.

"Our maybe with him you're not trying as hard as you can" Edward threw out another theory.

"Ugh this is so stressful" I said frustrated.

"I can think of something that can take all that stress away" he said seductive.

"Sold!" I said serious as he pulled me to our room to have our alone time.

**Sorry for the short chapter and long wait for an update; I'll try my hardest to update soon.**


	19. Poem and Makeup

**A/n I hate to tell you all this but I'm loosing ideas for this story so if you could be so kind and help me out. I want to do another flashback in Nick's perspective because I think it is necessary to see why he so upset with Bella. **

_"Honey I'm going to the grocery store; stay out of trouble" my mom yelled from downstairs. _

_"Okay bye" I yelled back. Haley is coming over soon I can't wait to see her, she is my world my everything. I hear the doorbell ring and quickly run downstairs to open the door. _

_"Hi you" I greeted her with a hug and a kiss. _

_"Hi to you too" she giggled. _

_"Come on that me show you my house" I said while pulling her into the house. _

_"That is the kitchen, dining room, family room, bathroom, my mom's room-" she interrupted me. _

_"What room is that?" she asked pointing to the pink and orange bedroom. _

_"It was my sister's room but she died when I was four" I said depressed. _

_"I'm sorry so have you ever been in there since she passed away?" she asked. _

_"No" I said ashamed I couldn't go in her room when I know she is no longer with me. _

_"Come on that's raid her room" she said cheerful. _

_"I don't think that is a good idea" I said ruining the fun. _

_"Oh come on you know you want to" she said encouraging me. _

_"Okay fine" I finally gave into her demands._

_We started to raid Bella's room there wasn't anything to interesting however; actually it was quite boring. _

_"What's this?" Haley asked curious to a letter laying in one of Bella's old desk drawers. _

_"I don't know read it" I said. _

_"Okay! I walk in front of you, _

_You push me out of the way,  
After everything we went through,  
I was there by your side,  
When they all laid down to die,  
I was there when you had no one,  
I was on you side now I'm done,  
You lie, cheat, and steal,  
I can't trust you anymore,  
You keep telling me it's a one time deal,  
You're a disappointment,  
Because we don't even know you,  
Not anymore and we'll be the ones,  
That matter the most after they all leave you in the dust,  
Your so called friends are going to bust,  
And you'll turn to us,  
You think we'll say yes,  
You have destroyed everything,  
There won't be anything left,  
You life just kept up with theft,  
I can't be your sister anymore,  
This brother/sister thing is making me sore,  
I don't mean anything to you,  
I only wanted to be brother and sister but you're the one who,  
Left me in the dust to overcome popularity I wish you knew,  
The struggles I go through and why I needed you back then,  
I no longer care when,  
You do anything spectacular,  
For you've changed into a demon,  
I missed the past when you actually defended me,  
Now you defend the ones who hate me,  
You can't see,  
The pain I go through because you're wrapped in yourself,  
I can't help someone if they don't want help for their self,  
I hope one day,  
You'll see that I am special and you'll say,  
I wish I got to know her,  
When that day comes your past will be a blur,  
I will no longer be there for you,  
Because you treated me so cruel,  
I won't be under your rule,  
Nick you truly are a dick,  
Your mistakes you've made will soon hit you with a stick,  
I'll be nowhere to be found,  
Because I'll be rebound,  
Like I said the Nick I knew,  
Is no longer here,  
I'm done with your crap,  
I finally had to snap,  
I'm not a piece of trash,  
Instead I'm a rare person to find but I can easily be the first to smash,  
Especially underneath your crown,  
I'm no longer a clown,  
Unaware of the hurt and the lies,  
I won't say goodbye,  
I'm better than that I have to keep my head up high,  
I'll reach the sky,  
Someday and as for you,  
Well who really can stay true,  
To a person that you've become,  
They'll eventually stop knocking on your door,  
When they do you'll turn to us,  
Your family but there will be only so few that kept up with the mess,  
Realize who is important to you,  
Before they walk out of the door without you,  
I miss yesterday,  
Hate today,  
And live for a better tomorrow,  
But I don't need you on my side,  
To keep my spirit up but with you at least I tried,  
Peace out forever,  
I just became to clever,  
For your game,  
I fold I not ashamed,  
Because I realized,  
You aren't the ideal brother._  
_ave into her demands." she finished reading the poem. _

_"What is she talking about?" Haley asked confused. _

_"I don't know" I said depressed and confused. _

* * *

BPOV:

I walked out into the living room after Edward and I had some fun to see a slumped figure reading a piece of paper over and over again.

"Whatcha reading slick?" I asked curious.

"The poem you wrote about me" he said shoving the poem in my face.

"Is this why you hate me so much because I can explain" I said truthfully.

"Explain how you thought I was little four year old king? I already read it isn't that enough to get the picture you're pointing at?" he asked.

"It was a school assignment for English we had to write a poem about something we would not ever want to happen so I wrote this" I explained.

"Really?" he asked baffled.

"Yes really now will you forgive me?" I asked desperate for my baby brother.

"Not only will I forgive you, you have my approval" he said with a smirk.

"Aw thank you; I love you Nicky" I said happy.

"I love you too Bells" he replied as he hugged me.


	20. Shopping!

**A/n I'm back sorry I have been busy lately with school and my social life so I haven't been updating frequently. I have to say this because I watched the exclusive sneak peek of New Moon and I am pissed! When Edward leaves Bella at their meadow he lies and tells her he doesn't love her anymore am I right? *sees everyone nod their heads in agreement* but no in the movie he has to be sweet saying it's for the best Bella then he kisses her forehead goodbye uh hello that does not happen. Us readers/viewers are supposed to hate Edward not feel bad that he has such a hard decision to make. Ugh! My rant is over now. **

**P.S. Taylor Lautner looked smoking hot too! Tehee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV: **

Oh great shopping with Alice; luckily I have Renesmee with me. Yet again she is like Alice in way when it comes on trying wedding dresses; I swear Renesmee went through all the dresses at David's Bridal shop even though she knows she is not buying a wedding dress because Alice is making her one. After we stop looking at wedding dresses we hit Wet Seal, Forever 21, Buckle, and Pac Sun mostly for Renesmee's wants but I found some cute things too or should I say Alice found some cute things for me.

"Are we done yet?" I whined if I was still human I would be not walking I would be in a wheelchair.

"No! Stop fussing" they both snapped at me.

"But-" Alice interrupted me.

"Stop whining and try this on" Alice said throwing me a purple dress that cuts off at the knees in the front and flows down to the ankles in the back. The dress is v-neck shaped and the material is silk satin.

I quickly threw off my wet seal white jeans and my blue and black plaid shirt. I slipped on the purple dress and sauntered my way over to Alice and Renesmee; Alice looked at Renesmee with a hopeful look while Renesmee kept checking me up and down.

"Is this what you were thinking of?" Alice asked hopeful; Renesmee turned to Alice finally I wasn't being stared at anymore.

"You read my mind this is exactly what I want the bridesmaid to wear" Renesmee shrieked.

"I'm so glad you like it because purple is one of my favorite colors" Alice said quirky.

"Every color is your favorite color" Renesmee joked.

"Well red-no I like red, um black-no black is a cool color, grey-no grey is mysterious I like it; ugh I guess you're right" Alice sighed giving up knowing she couldn't come up with a color she dislikes.

"Can I take this off now?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you were standing there" Alice said serious.

"Thanks! I feel the love not!" I said jokingly.

"You can go take it off now" Renesmee said while yawning.

"Someone's tired time to go home" I said before walking back into the dressing room and changing into my comfy clothes.

"Are you two ready to go home now?" I asked as I handed the dress off to Alice.

"Yes we are leaving now" Renesmee said in a sad tone.

"Finally!" I said with joy.

We ran out to the car because it was raining just like usual no change there. Alice drove us back to the house speeding like always but when we got home I knew something was up because Haley seemed pretty upset. I walked over to her to see what is wrong.

"Haley Bailey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, Nick and I are moving to New York" she said quietly.

"What why?" I asked anxious to know.

"Nick got a job there and plus I don't belong here in Forks I have always loved the big city" she explained.

"Haley make Nick happy that's all I want for my brother is him to be happy" I said honestly.

"I will Bells, I love him more than the world" she said with a smile thinking about him.

"I know you do Hay Bay now give me a hug before you leave" I said calling her by one of her many nicknames.

"I love you Bells, I'm going to miss you so much after everything we went through I will never forget you and if I could have a child I would name her after you" she said truthfully both of us dry sobbing.

"I love you to Haley, call me everyday and I love how close we have gotten over the past couple months because you are the best friend anyone could ask for" I weeped.

"Go say goodbye to Nick" Haley said breaking away from the hug; I nodded and went over to Nick who has his hands in his pockets.

"You know those hands don't belong in those jeans they belong in that girls hands over there" I said with a grin; he turned around to face me.

"She told you huh" he stated because he knows Haley like the back of his hand.

"Yes, she did and I came over here to tell you to go" I said giving him the right to leave although he is grown-up and all he still feels like he needs my permission.

"What?" he said awestruck.

"I'm letting you live your life without me being behind you every step of the way" I said proudly.

"What if something bad happens to me?" he asked scared and cautious after dealing with Aden and Harlow I can't blame him for being careful.

"Haley loves you to death and she will fight for you to the very end now give me a big hug and get out of here" I order; he pulled me into a hug.

After a couple of seconds he broke away and walked over to Haley; he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car. We all said our goodbyes before they left in the night; I was a bit relieved that Nick found true love like I did.

"Next on the list mine and Renesmee's wedding!" Jake said excited.

"Great" I mumbled underneath my breath not because I didn't want Renesmee to get married it was because of Alice and how she goes overboard with weddings. Edward caught what I heard and smiled knowing exactly what I am thinking.

**Shout out to Moonlightdarkness724 for helping me think of some ideas. Now review people! Please and Thank you :D**


	21. Paradise

**A/n I was on vacations sorry for no updates but this is the end to this story hoped you enjoyed it like I did =).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV: **

If I was asked what my paradise is I would say it is this. From the hanging white chandlers to the flowers and wonderful arch but most of all the smile on my daughter's face as she looks into her one and only Jacob. Yes strange as it might be that I once dated her one and only but really he was only a placeholder the one in stuck in the middle. Back then I surely would have said he was useless and annoying at times but now I know how important it is to have a middle because without it nothing is ever filled and eventually one by one we all fall apart without that one middle person holding us together. I never thought this person would have been Jacob may be Seth but not Jacob he wasn't much of a peacemaker but as I now study his face I can see the pure happiness he has to imagine finally having the girl of his dreams his imprint his and only his. I stand next to Renesmee in my bridesmaid dress it is a nice shade of baby blue that cuts off at the knee.

"I do" Renesmee said glowing as she accepted Jacob being he husband.

The priest went on and asked Jacob the same he answered right away without any hesitation.

"I do" he said eagerly.

I held back my laugh however Emmett couldn't hold his in because he erupted into laughter. Rosalie smacked him as everyone turned around glaring at Emmett fortunately he stopped right away and we could continue.

"You may kiss the bride now" the priest said.

Jake stepped in and kissed Renesmee passionately after a couple of minutes they pulled away. Jake took Renesmee's right hand and they walked down the aisle and of course us bridesmaids had to follow. When I watched them walk down the aisle memories of mine and Edward's wedding flashed in mind everything about that day was perfect and for now it is the same way for my daughter.

"Mom can you believe I am actually married?" Renesmee shrieked in my ear.

"No I cannot baby" I told her the truth.

"Don't call me baby I am married now I am a adult" she said dramatic.

"Sorry you will always be my baby wither you're married or not" I said honestly disappointing her.

"Mom where is daddy?" she asked more liked whined.

"Daddy? And that doesn't sound like a baby" I remarked she gave me a dirty look and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not sure where your "daddy" is baby" I said mocking her choice of words.

"Funny not! I need to have my father-daughter dance so go find him" she said assertive shooing me away to go find Edward.

I tried to think of places he would go then it struck me our meadow is the one place he could go. I ran at vampire speed to our meadow I slowed down my pace as I smelt his familiar scent. His scent is like an old man's cologne but it smells really good and innocent almost like that is what Edward wants everyone to think when they first meet him is that he is an old man and he is innocent may be not that innocent.

"Hey" I said greeting him; he jumped a little but he remained silent.

"What's wrong? Are you upset that our little girl is all grown up?" I asked caring.

"No, I'm proud of her but-" he stopped mid-sentence like he was trying to look for the right words to say.

"But all of this made me have flashbacks at our wedding day and how selfish I was you weren't ready to get married but I forced it on you-" I interrupted him.

"It was a compromise" I said.

"And I thought of how Nessie-sorry Renesmee had the choice and Jacob never once forced her to marry him she just wanted to and I never gave you the option" he said in a depressed tone.

"Edward you gave me an eternity with you and I could have asked for anything else" I argued.

"All I gave you was twenty-two years of regrets and broken hearts" he said in a low voice his voice was deep and shaky like he was ready to cry in a minute but we all know that is impossible.

"You had no choice and you gave me the best gift in the whole world" I said honestly.

"What's that?" he asked intrigued to know.

"Renesmee she is the best thing that has ever happened to us now she is waiting for her father-daughter dance so come on don't disappoint her" I said as I walked back to the house.

I felt a cold breeze whiz by me and I instantly knew who it was-Edward coming to the rescue as I got back inside there they were sharing their father-daughter dance. Everything has fallen into place and nothing can ruin the happiness filling the whole house from Esme crying to Billy telling stories of the ancient elders in a way everything is the same the same place the same food the same gown but different people because we all change and this time we changed for the good. The music faded and their dance was over now as we began to eat (the werewolves that is) our meal I have to give my speech. I tapped on my wine glass and the whole room went quiet.

"May I have your attention" I stated more than asked I then went on.

"Renesmee darling you are the best gift I could have ever asked for and yes the pregnancy was not easy but I couldn't have asked for a better child then you. As you now take you're first steps to freedom I want to look back on how you began this journey" I said then the video was turned on as cued.

The home-videos and all the pictures is displayed for the world to see once it ended I stood up again.

"I want to wish both of you the best of luck may you both have a happy and wonderful life together" I said then I lifted up my glass and everyone did the same and cheered.

Edward stood up from the chair he was sitting on and cleared his throat I glanced at Renesmee but she just shrugged unsure of what he is doing.

"I was once asked by a friend what would be your ideal paradise? I at first immediately thought of a tropical place that I could run to if I need to get away from everything but I now realize that he wasn't asking about a place instead a person and I now can I say my paradise is where ever my family is as long as they are all by my side I couldn't ask for anything more. So Bella can we start over my love?" Edward words were soft yet deep.

"Yes" I said low.

He could hear it because he ran over to me and kissed me passionately. The broken promises, hearts, and yes the regrets cannot ever break this moment right here because in this moment everything is perfect the way it will be from now on.

**The End! **

**Hoped you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
